Waiting
by DixieMame
Summary: Waiting can do terrible things to an already chaotic mind. The only thing that can make it worse is by wanting something you can't have.


_Yes, I can write outside of Disney, shocker! I honestly love this show to bits, but never had anything to write about until the awesomeness that was Discord made its appearance. It really didn't take long for me to start shipping him with Pinkie Pie, and this is a result of said shipping. Just a POV of him waiting and letting his mind devolve._

* * *

><p>So here he is again, frozen for all time, or at least until the next batch of young ones argue in front of him. Boredom will come eventually, but for now entertainment can be found in going over what went wrong. His plans had gone perfectly so it was difficult to find what flaws there were. Normally he wouldn't admit that he made any and that it was the fault of those around him that he was encased this way. After all, he was the smartest being in all of Equestria, the cleverest, and he could do no wrong. However, this is different.<p>

The confrontation between those six and the two princesses were unalike in many ways. The most startling difference had been who had become the owner of the Element of Laughter. In the first battle, the elements were split between the two sisters, and it was Celestia who proudly wore the Element. Her fun and games were reserved, and even in her most light hearted moments, there was decorum and rules. She was utterly boring, and perhaps it was thanks to that mindset he had underestimated her.

The new owner of Laughter was in a class all her own. Pinkie Pie truly embodied the spirit of Laughter, and had enjoyed his antics from the get-go. Every spring in her step, every word she spoke, it was designed to invoke fun and games. This lovely little filly understood the beauty there was in chaos. Breaking her mind as he did the others came almost reluctantly – but then that would meant he had a heart, and such things didn't exist in his perfect world of disorder. In chaos, there is no need for friendship or love. There is only yourself and what you desire.

But, oh, yes, how he had come to desire her.

As the friendship dissolved between the six, he had taken his time to catch up on what he had missed. Though he was conscious for all those years in his prison, this didn't mean he knew everything that had happened in the land for the same time. It was quite simple to look through time now that his magic was at its peak. He watched the years pass in seconds, and then slowed them down to carefully observe what became of Pinkamina Diane Pie. Even the origin of her Cutie Mark, the special mark that determined your destined role in life, focused on celebrations and festivities. There was no room in her for rules.

Discord had never wanted company, nor ever asked for it. Yet as he watched her life evolve, strange little seeds blossomed in his mind. He knew his own brilliance, but to have someone remark on his intelligence and creativity would be a great addition. Of course she had her flaws, what with that whole 'friendship' nonsense, but she could be changed. By that time, he had already changed her, and while he didn't exactly regret what he had done, he decided he could have done better. Now as he was imprisoned, he thought of what to do once he escaped, and there was no doubt in his mind that he would escape again.

He would break her mind again, easily enough done, but then mold it into his ideal shape. He would convince her that she didn't need her friends, her family, she needed nothing and nopony except for him. She would belong to him and him alone, obeying his every word and taking delight in his every scheme. She would loyally stay by his side, and he'd allow her mind enough freedom to suggest the next chaotic action to take. He'd give her immortality to stay with him forever. He would give her life, laughter, everything she would want, and she would want him.

Then why stop at Equestria? They would warp Canterlot, Manehatten, the entire world would be their plaything. Planning what to do with the princesses and the elements could come later. What mattered was making sure his pink servant could never leave him. These thoughts and plans swirled inside of his mind, bubbling over into further madness. As time passed in his punishment, he could see what the future held, in a million different scenarios.

He could hear her contagious laughter, giggling in high pitched tones at his latest masterpieces. She'd speak her own suggestion, and once he had done it, he would run a mismatched claw through her tangles of pink hair for a job well done. She would gaze up at him, her sparkling blue eyes wide with wonder and admiration. The world would be stopped every time she said his name – Perhaps 'King Discord', or 'Master Discord', and then his mind spiraled and twisted, 'Lord Discord', 'Dear Discord', 'Darling Discord', 'My Discord'.

Perhaps she would have a right to call him that, since he believed every part of her would belong to him in turn. All of hers would be his, from the tips of her ears to the bottom of her hooves. No one else would be allowed to make her laugh, for that sound also belonged to him. No one could make her laugh like he did. He was special to her, he was better for her than her friends. His remaining sanity stretched and bounced around in his brain, coming up with grand delusions about himself and his connection to the pony. It didn't take long for him to be convinced that she had felt these same feelings for him, and yet she had betrayed him.

Of course she saw his brilliance and his understanding, but she chose to ignore them, blinded by her friendship. She had seen the gifts he had given their world, and would not accept them. If only her friends hadn't gotten in the way, she could have been happy. It was their fault she betrayed him, and it was their fault he was in stone again. They had taken away what was to be his. They had taken his Pinkie.

Absolutely no one stole things from Discord. They thought what he did to them was insufferable? Just they wait until he was released again. He would make each and every one of them pay for taking what was rightfully his. He would make them scream and cry and beg because they deserved no less. They couldn't have her and he would ensure they would never take her away again. He would make it clear to the entire world that Pinkie belonged to him. Anyone who couldn't understand it would face consequences.

His own consequences went unnoticed, not realizing that perhaps the pink pony racing around his mind was a punishment in of itself. She was in every thought, every emotion, and he hated her and he wanted her and nothing was fair and he couldn't scream. The most peaceful thoughts he had were ripped to shreds and stewed together because she wasn't there and he wanted her there and she was his, his, his, his, he wanted her now, she wasn't there now, it wasn't fair, _wasn't, wasn't, WASN'T_!

He wanted to detach each of her limbs and then pop them in different places, he wanted to destroy her and then create her, he wanted to torture her and then pamper her. She had to be driven to these same lows as he was going through, and he was HERE and she was THERE, and he screamed inside but this wasn't enough. He was dead and he was alive and he was sane and he was insane and _Pinkie Pinkie Pinkie PINKIE PINKIE I WANT MY PINKIE PIE __**MINE MINE MY PINKIE PIE**__-_

So he waits.

And he plans.

And he desires.


End file.
